


Olicity Flash Fiction (Season 3)

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I looked at this prompt and I heard the song “Nowhere to Run” by Martha and the Vandellas. Including <a href="http://www.oldielyrics.com/lyrics/martha_and_the_vandellas/nowhere_to_run.html">the lyrics</a> for reasons……</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Olicity Flash Fiction (Season 3)**

Flash Fiction is a short, self-contained story written, edited & posted in 1 hour with the story inspired by the prompt below.

 

 **~ December 2014 - January 2014 ~**  
FF#22: Determination (Silver Bells  & Bullets)  
FF#23: Secret Weapon (Mission: Mistletoe)  
FF#24: I Heart Pizza (“So… he’s not the pizza guy?”)  
FF#25: Felicity's Husband (A Case Of Mistaken Identity)  
FF#26: One (Oh, Baby!)  
FF#27: The Second Date (Is That Blood?)  
**~ May 2015 - October 2015 ~**  
FF#28: Surprise! (That’s Vegas, Baby!)  
FF#29: Captive (Up Close And Personal)  
FF#30: Teapots and Popcorn (You have the right to remain silent)  
FF#31: Private Concert (Nowhere To Hide)  
FF#32: Chicken (Rules Of Engagement)  
FF#33: The Shining Light (Hide From Evil)  
FF#34: Say My Name (Lust Muffin  & ABSolutely)  
FF#35: Separation of Anxiety (A Shot Rang Out)  
FF#36: Schemes and Scrubbing (Blind Date)  
FF#37: Cave In (Trapped)  
FF#38: Romance and Intrigue (Strangers in the Night)  
FF#39. Bears! Oh My! (Crashed)  
FF#40: Presents (Christmas Eve)  
FF#41: My Heart Remembers (Amnesia)  
FF#42: Bows (One Question)  
FF#43: Strange Blessing (The Mistress)  
FF#44: My Hand (Touch Me)  
FF#45: Don’t Forget the Coffee (Jet Lag)  
FF#46: Team Work (Ms. Smoak. In The Library. With a Knife)  
FF#47: The Way to Forget (Past Sins)  
FF#48: Never lie to Felicity…Again (Two Lies and One Truth)


	2. FF#22: Determination

**FF#22: Determination**

**Word Count:** 743

**Prompt:** Silver Bells  & Bullets

**Rating:** PG (innuendo, blood, canon level violence)

 

Felicity squeezed her eyes shut and counted the bullets being fired as she heard them over the comm. After the tenth bullet she started to hold her breath too. 

Somewhere in the background she could here Elvis singing Christmas songs. She opened her eyes and looked at the tracking screen. It confirmed that Oliver was close to the tree lot on Fourth and Parker.

“Dig, he’s coming your way. Do you have eyes on him?” Felicity asked with a little bit more panic in her voice that she liked.

“I lost him in the damn Christmas trees. Wait! I think I see him.” Dig’s voice said over the comm.

There was a grunt and then a thud in Felicity’s ear.

“Felicity……” Oliver whispered.

“Dig!”

“Arsenal, you have eyes on the target?” Dig voice asked.

“Got him. Taking him down now.” Roy said with the sounds of a struggle following his voice.

“I got Arrow. I’m bringing him in.” Dig said finally

“How bad?” Felicity asked the panic rising again.

“Don’t know yet. We’ll be there soon.” Dig answered.

“Base? I have the target secured at Fifth and Kent. Call it in.” Roy said.

“Okay.” Felicity picked up the phone and called Captain Lance.

“Hey. What’s up? Quentin Lance asked on the line.

“We have the burglar from Delaney Street at Fifth and Kent. Arsenal is with him now.” Felicity told him.

“Thanks. I’ll send a car. Hey, if I don’t get another chance, Happy Holidays to the team from the SCPD.”

“Thanks Captain. I’ll tell them.” Felicity turned to see Dig half carry half drag Oliver in through the alley door.  “I have to go. Happy holidays.”

“I’m fine. I just stumbled over a garland thing.” Oliver tried to play it off when he saw her face. “I wasn’t hit.”

Dig helped him to the med table. “You’re not fine. You were out cold when I found you. Take off the jacket and let me see the stitches.”

Oliver groaned as he pulled off the jacket and revealed a red soaked bandage underneath.

“You’re bleeding. That is not fine.” Felicity gave him a angry glare. “I knew you shouldn’t have gone out so soon after that idiot stabbed you with his doo hickey thingy.”  

“It was a throwing star and it wasn’t that deep.” Oliver corrected her. “I must have popped a stitch. That’s all.”

Dig pulled the bandage back and Oliver had popped all five stitches. Oliver was also bleeding.  

Dig gave Oliver a look like he was full of bullshit. “I have to redo the stitches. Lay down.”

“You scared me.” Felicity said as she helped Oliver lay back on the med table. She held a bandage to the wound to staunch the bleeding.

“You know that nothing is going to keep me from marrying you on New Year’s Eve.” Oliver grabbed her hand and held it tight. “I even came back from the dead last year so that we could get married. Not even a silver bullet can keep me from that.”

“Fine but you better not get out of bed for a week after we are married.” Felicity said with a pout.

Oliver smirked. “You know I hate to leave a bed when you’re in it.”

Dig cleared his throat. “Could you two not talk like that when I’m stitching him up. It makes me a little nauseous.”

“Sure thing. Right after you and Lyla stop having sex in the bathroom at our holiday parties. Felicity shot back.

“You heard that?” Dig winced.

“They heard in the club upstairs, dude. What did you put in that eggnog anyway, Felicity?” Roy said as he walked in.

Felicity just shrugged.

“Were you hit?” Roy looked at the bloody bandages on the table.

“No, I tripped and popped my stiches.” Oliver said.

“And lost a lot of blood from the looks of it. That was probably why you passed out.” Dig said. “You’re not immortal you know.”

“I didn’t pass out. I tripped.” Oliver maintained. He looked at Felicity and saw the fear still in her eyes. “I think we need to take the rest of the holidays off. I have to heal a little more before the wedding and we all have family obligations.”

“I’m taking you home and putting you to bed.” Felicity said.

“Watch it. You will make him pop his stitches again.” Roy said with a smirk.

Oliver just chuckled. “Not if we do it right.”

Felicity blushed.                  


	3. FF#23: Secret Weapon

**FF#23: Secret Weapon**

**Word Count:** 403

**Prompt:** Mission: Mistletoe

**Rating:** PG

 

I’m sorry. Oliver said standing behind her chair as she ran searches.

“You said that all ready. Come back when you have something else to say with it. Like the reason you never showed up.” Felicity said without turning around. “Until then, go away. I have work to do.”

Oliver sighed. He just wanted to be forgiven. He really was sorry. He meant to be there. Things just happened. He completely forgot about the prenatal checkup all together until she came storming in.

“And before you take off your shirt and dangle on the salmon ladder in front of me, I just want you to know that isn’t going to work because I am way too nauseous to be turned on right now.” Felicity swiveled around in the chair to glare at him. “B.T.W. the nausea is your fault.”

“How is it my fault?” Oliver was confused.

“You are the one that was supposed to bring the condoms on our little weekend getaway to wine country.” Felicity pointed to her barely noticeable baby bump. “Your fault.”

“Hey! I wasn’t the one who drank a bottle or red wine and jumped me.” Oliver said.  He folded his arms in front of him. “You had my pants off before I could stop you.”

“It was half a bottle.” Felicity tilted her head and intensified her glare. “And you enjoyed every minute of it.”

Oliver grinned and laughed. “Not as much as you did. Both times.”

Felicity threw up her hands and swiveled back to her screens. “Go play with the practice dummy and leave me alone.”

Oliver pulled something out of his back pocket. He stepped right behind her chair and dangled something over her head.

Felicity looked up and made a face. “Is that mistletoe?”

“Yeah.” Oliver said. “I’ve been saving it. I thought we could kiss and make up.”

She turned to look up at him and she was about to say something when he leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was soft and slow and it left her breathless.

Oliver knelt down beside her chair. “I love you. I promise not to miss any more appointments. Forgiven?”

Felicity nodded. “Forgiven. I love you too but I have one question.”

Oliver smiled. “Don’t you always?”

“Why do you have mistletoe in your pocket in June?” Felicity took it from him and dropped it on the desk.

“For this.” Oliver kissed her again.  

 


	4. FF#24: I Heart Pizza

**FF#24: I Heart Pizza**

**Word Count:** 399

**Prompt:** “So… he’s not the pizza guy?”

**Rating:** PG    

 

Oliver stood outside Felicity's door and hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should knock. She may not even be awake yet it was only a little after noon.

Oliver decided to take a chance. He shifted the pizza he was holding to the other hand and knocked on the door.

Felicity took her time getting to the door. She had no idea who it would be at that time of the day.

She opened the door without her glasses and in her pajamas. She squinted at Oliver.

“Do you know what time it is? I haven’t even had breakfast yet,” Felicity said.

“Yes. I know what time it is. That's why I brought lunch.” Oliver held out the pizza.

“Great! I'm starving. Don’t stand there. Come on in.” Felicity took the pizza box from him and sat it on the kitchen counter.

Oliver came in and closed the door behind him. “I just wanted to come by and wish you Happy Valentine’s Day. I'm sure you have plans tonight.”

“No. I don’t have plans. Why would I? Felicity opened the pizza box and gasped.

Inside the box was a heart shaped veggie pizza.

Felicity looked up at Oliver. Wow! You got me a heart pizza?”

“I know it’s not all that romantic but I thought a cheesy pizza is better than a cheesy card any day.” Oliver looked a little nervous.

Felicity threw her arm around his neck and hugged him. “It’s perfectly romantic.”

He wrapped his arms around her. “I'm glad you like it.”

“I love pizza.” Felicity pulled away and grabbed two plates from the cupboard and patted the seat at counter.

Oliver sat down. “You said you haven't got plans for tonight?”

“I'm going to be too busy watching over the city with you to have a date.” Felicity said.

Felicity put a slice on a plate and handed it to him.

“So I guess this will be my Valentine’s date.” Felicity smiled. She picked up a slice and took a bite.

Oliver smiled back. “Felicity.”

“Yes Oliver.” Felicity looked up.

“You have sauce on your mouth.” Oliver leaned over and kissed it off.

Twenty minutes later they were naked on the living room floor with the empty pizza box between them.

“This has got to be the most memorable Valentine’s date I have ever had.” Felicity said.

Oliver sighed in contentment. “Yeah for me too.”    


	5. FF#25: Felicity’s Husband

**FF#25: Felicity’s Husband**

**Word Count:** 490

**Prompt:** A Case Of Mistaken Identity

**Rating:** PG

 

Felicity walked into the casino with Oliver on her heels. She stopped near the door and waited for Oliver to catch up.

“This will just take a minute. I need to say ‘hi’ to my mom.” Felicity said as she looked around.

Oliver nodded and scanned the room for Donna Smoak as well.

“Felicity!” A buxom red head called out. She waved enthusiastically and made straight for them.

“Oh frack!” Felicity muttered.

Oliver turned back to Felicity just as the red head approached.

“Felicity! Look at you all grown up and this must be your husband. Hi I'm Betty. I'm a friend of Felicity’s mom.” Betty winked at Felicity. “He’s a cutie.”

“Hi Betty I'm Oliver.” Oliver looked at Felicity and grinned. “We are looking for Donna. Do you know where she is?”

“She's in the back.” Betty turned to Felicity. “It’s funny but I though your Mom said your husband’s name was Ray.”

Felicity started to say something but was interrupted by Oliver.

“Ray was her ex-boyfriend. He's a tool. He cheated on her.” Oliver said. “We got married right after she kicked him to the curb.”

Felicity shot him a glare. Oliver bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“Hi Baby!” Donna came up and hugged Felicity. She looked at Oliver curiously.

Oliver hugged Donna before she could say something. “Hi Mom! We just got in and we came straight over to see you.”

Donna looked at Felicity. Felicity rolled her eyes. 

“I better get back to work. Nice meeting you, Oliver.” Betty waved and rushed off.

Felicity pulled her mother outside. “You told people I was married?”

“Yes I did say that but not to him.” Donna pointed to Oliver. “I thought you were with Ray. No offense.”

“None taken Mom.” Oliver stood there with an amused grin.

Donna looked at him then back at Felicity. “Did he just call me ‘Mom’?”

“Ugh! Ignore him.” Felicity said. “We are here for a meeting. Do you want to have dinner before we go back to Starling City?”

“Yes. I would love to have dinner with both of you.” Donna said. Donna pointed her finger back and forth between felicity and Oliver. “You two are together, right? It looks like your together.”

“Mom! We are...” Felicity hesitated.

“Yes and I hope you're happy because we are happy. Aren't we happy, Sweetheart?” Oliver said. He pulled felicity against his side.

Someone opened the door and called out for Donna.

“I'm coming! I have to go but call and we'll make plans.” Donna kissed felicity's cheek. She whispered a little too loudly. “He's much hotter than Ray anyway.”

“Bye Mom.” Oliver waved as Donna went back inside.

“You're an ass.” Felicity waved her finger at him and started to walk back to the rental car.

“Aw Felicity! Is that any way to talk to your husband?” Oliver just laughed as he followed her.

“Shut Up Oliver!” Felicity said over her shoulder.


	6. FF#26: One

**FF#26: One**

**Word Count:** 400

**Prompt:** Oh, Baby!

**Rating:** G

 

Lyla answered the knock at the door and smiled at Oliver holding a bottle of wine.

"Am I late?" Oliver asked.

"No. Come in." Lyla said. "I'm glad you came."

"It was nice of you to ask me. I brought wine." Oliver said.

"I see that. Johnny, Oliver’s here." Lyla looked over towards the table.

"Oliver, glad you could make it." John said. “Thanks for the wine. Where's Roy? I thought he was coming too."

"He's on his way. He had to drop off a present for Lance. But he should be here by now. I guess he’s running late too." Oliver said. He looked around. "Is Felicity here yet?"

“She's in Sara's room.” Lyla said. “I hope you like chili.”

"I'm just happy to be invited. I am a pushover for a home cooked meal." Oliver said. "Thea just orders take out."

"Wait until you taste it before you make a decision." Lyla said. "I'm not the best cook."

“Don’t let her fool you.” John said. “She makes great chili.”

“I think I’ll go see the baby.” Oliver smiled and went into the pink and purple room.

Felicity sat in the rocking chair holding Sara in her arms. She looked up when Oliver walked into the room.

Oliver knelt by the chair and smiled down at the chubby baby in Felicity's arms. "She is so beautiful. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. She's gorgeous. Every time I hold her it makes me want one." Felicity smiled.

"With Ray?" Oliver said sadly.

"Ray? Why would you say that? I don't want a baby with Ray. I don't want anything with Ray." Felicity said.

“I thought you and Ray were seeing each other.” Oliver was confused.

“No. That’s not happening.” She looked at Oliver. "I want a baby with you. I want everything with you."

Oliver sighed and glanced towards the door. "I love you. I want everything with you too but I don't know how to do it."

Felicity reached out and caressed Oliver’s cheek. "I love you too. We can figure it out together."

Sara stretched in Felicity's arms. They both looked down at the baby and smiled.

Oliver kissed Felicity softly on the lips.

John stood at the door and waved Lyla towards him.

"I think it’s working." Lyla whispered.

"Yeah. I think it is." John wrapped his arms around Lyla from behind. "You always have the best ideas, Sweetie."


	7. FF#27: The Second Date

**FF#27: The Second Date**

**Word Count:** 527

**Prompt:** “Is That Blood?”

**Rating:** PG

Felicity woke up tied to a pillar. She took a deep breath to fight the wave of nausea. She looked around to see where she was. "Great. I'm stuck in some old warehouse."

There was a groan somewhere behind her.

"Who is there?" Felicity called out.

"Felicity!?" Oliver answered her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm okay. I'm just a little dizzy." Felicity said. "Can you untie me?"

"I'm tied up too. I'll see if I can get loose. Hold on." Oliver said.

"How did we get here?" Felicity wiggled around to see if she could get loose. "They didn't tie me that tight I may be able to get out."

"Keep trying." Oliver said but he sounded strange.

Felicity managed to get her hands free. She untied herself the rest of the way and went into the shadows where she heard Oliver's voice come from.

"Oliver?" Felicity knelt down and touched his face. She realized he had passed out.

Felicity searched his pockets for his phone and found it. She dialed the only person she knew that could help.

"Dig? We were kidnapped. We're in a warehouse somewhere. Ping Oliver's phone."

"On my way." Dig responded.

"Hurry. Oliver's hurt." She put her hand down on the concrete floor and he fingers felt something warm and sticky. "Oh god. That's blood. Dig, its bad. He's bleeding."

She wiped her hand on her skirt and got closer to Oliver. "Don't leave me, Oliver. I love you. I always have and I always will."

Oliver moaned as if to answer.

It seemed like forever before Dig and Roy showed up. They carried Oliver to the van and the four of them took off.

Roy drove while Dig and Felicity looked for the wound.

"It must be on his back." Felicity said.

They rolled him over and looked at the deep stab wound. Felicity applied pressure as Dig inserted an IV connected to a bag of fluids.

"Where were you when you got grabbed?" Dig asked.

"We were trying to go on a second date." Felicity said. "Someone must have grabbed up as we were walking into the restaurant."

"For god's sake! Stop dating and just get married." Roy said as he drove as fast as he could through the city.

"Sounds like a plan." Oliver said weakly as he started to wake up. "What do you say Felicity?"

"Sure Yes. Now hang on until we can get this wound taken care of." Felicity said.

"You guys heard her. She said 'yes'." Oliver smiled as he lost conscious again.

An hour later, Oliver was sitting up sutured and grinning from ear to ear.

Felicity brought him the blanket. "Did Dig give you some of those special aspirins?"

"No. You said 'yes'." Oliver pulled her close to him. "Look in my jacket pocket."

Felicity picked up his bloody suit coat.

"Not that jacket. The other one." Oliver said.

Felicity checked the pockets of the Arrow jacket and found an emerald and diamond engagement ring.

"Oliver?!" Felicity held it out. "It’s for me?"

Oliver just nodded. "Yes."

"Thank god." Roy said.

Dig chuckled. "You better hope their wedding isn't anything like their dates."


	8. FF#28: Surprise!

**FF#28: Surprise!**

**Word Count:** 482

**Prompt:** That’s Vegas, Baby!

**Rating:** G

“We're going to my mom's.” Felicity told Oliver over breakfast.

Oliver choked on his coffee. “You want to go to see your mom, now?”

“What do you mean 'now'?” Felicity glared.

“We just started this … whatever it is.” Oliver said with a confused look. “Didn't your mom like Ray … a lot?”

“You think she won't like you because you're not Ray? My mom likes you.” Felicity toyed with her eggs. “She was told me that I light up like a Christmas tree when I look at you.”

Oliver grinned. “She said that?”

Felicity smiled and nodded. “She did. I got tickets to Vegas on the noon plane. I want to surprise her. She always seems to surprise me. Usually at the worst times.”

Oliver chuckled. “I remember.”

Felicity took a sip of her coffee. “Pack light. We are only going go for the weekend.”

“Should I pack a suit?” Oliver asked. He took a look at his plate. “Are we taking her out to dinner?”

“Oh that's a great idea! Yes pack the dark blue one that makes your eyes .... Just pack the blue one.” Felicity blushed and took a bite of her eggs.

“Okay then you pack that red dress you wore to Dig and Lyla's wedding.” Oliver picked up his toast. “Its red and I liked your ass in that one.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Whatever. It’s a deal.”

A few hours later they were at knocking Donna's door.

Donna opened the door and squealed then hugged Felicity. “You didn't tell me you were coming! Baby girl, it’s so good to see you. Oh! you too Oliver.”

Donna pulled them both inside her tiny apartment. “Let me guess! You're here to get married. Oh! I love weddings! What chapel are you going to? Not the Elvis one I hope.”

“Mom! Why do you think we are here to get married?” Felicity glanced back at Oliver.

“Because you're in love.” Donna said. “You are in love. It’s all over your faces. Are you telling me you two are really just here to see me?”

“I love how you think but Felicity thought it would be fun to surprise you.” Oliver smiled.

Donna looked at her daughter suspiciously. “Which chapel did you book?”

“Um.” Felicity looked guilty.

“You booked a chapel?” Oliver started laughing.

“How did you know?” Felicity asked her mom. She was afraid to look at Oliver.

“That's Vegas, Baby!” Donna folded her arms in front of her. “You're banned from all the casinos for card counting. You don't like to drink and you say the buffets are gross. What else is left but to bring your gorgeous guy here and marry him?”

Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist from the back. “When are we getting married?”

“Tomorrow at four in the afternoon.” Felicity leaned back into his chest.

Oliver kissed her shoulder. “Four it is.”


	9. FF#29: Captive

**FF#29: Captive**

**Word Count:** 468

 **Prompt:** Up Close And Personal

 **Rating:** PG

"NO! You are not leaving!"

Felicity stood toe to toe with the man she loved. She was wearing one of his grey tee shirts and her hair was a mess. She gave him a determined look. She wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Oliver let out a sigh. He knew that look. Hell. He feared that look.

“What? You're not going and that's final. I'm not changing my mind and you can't make me.” Felicity's finger poked him in the peck as she said the last four words.

“Felicity.... “

“Don't you 'Felicity' me all low and growly. That sexy growly thing of yours is not going to change my mind. You’re staying.” She gave him the look again.

“But...” Oliver tried again.

“Nope Mister. Take off your coat and sit down.” Felicity tapped her foot and folded her arms across her chest. She tilted her head when he hesitated.

Oliver took off his coat and sat down on the sofa. He smiled when Felicity sat in his lap.

“There that's better.” Felicity kissed him slowly as she raked her fingers through his hair.

“Thea is going to wonder why I'm still not home. I've been here for a week.” Oliver pulled her closer and kissed her again.

Felicity leaned over and grabbed her phone from the table next to the sofa. “I'll send her a text.”

Oliver watched as Felicity typed.

_I have your brother and I'm keeping him. Any objections?_

Felicity hit send and grinned mischievously at him. “There. Was there anything else?”

"Um." Oliver hesitated. He really didn't want to leave but he wasn't about to admit it. she looked really sexy in his shirt and all he could think of was taking it off of her. Bur he just didn't want to overdo it with their newly found togetherness.

Felicity's phone pinged with a text from Thea.

_Nope. You can keep him :) Enjoy!_

“Thea says I can keep you.” Felicity showed him the text. “Now what shall I do with you?”

“There is no choice to make.” Oliver said with a sigh. He stood up with her in his arms. He started to carry her to the bedroom but stopped.

“Why did you stop?” Felicity asked. she looked up at his face to see if there was something wrong.

Oliver looked at her and smiled. “I guess there was never a choice to make because it was always you for me.”

Felicity kissed him.

“Yeah. It was always you for me too.” Felicity nuzzled his neck and sighed.

Oliver carried into the bedroom and dropped her into the middle of the unmade bed.

Oliver nuzzled her neck as he got in beside her.

“Mmmm. You’re all mine Oliver Queen.” Felicity whispered in his ear.

“Yeah I'm your captive.” Oliver whisper back.


	10. FF#30: Teapots and Popcorn

**FF#30: Teapots and Popcorn**

**Word Count:** 1104

**Prompt:** You have the right to remain silent

**Rating:** PG (alcohol use)

 

“Hey what are you doing?” Felicity squeaked as the beat cop started to put handcuffs on her.

“You are under arrest for public intoxication.” The cop said. The female officer clicked the cuffs closed and put Felicity in the back of the cruiser.

“I only had one … bottle. A very good bottle of red wine.” Felicity slurred. “It was his fault. He’s a baaad influence. He had almost two bottles. He’s really drunk.”

“Felicity!” Oliver said in a low growl. “Sshh! Just be quiet and we will be okay.”

“You both have the right to remain silent.” The beat cop continued as she handcuffed Oliver.

“Hey! That’s my boyfriend! Nobody gets to handcuff him but me. I haven’t got to handcuff him yet ‘cause we don’t have a safe word.” Felicity wiggled in the back of the car to stick her head out. She almost fell over. “Oh I’m dizzy.”

“Sit up and you’ll be okay.” Oliver wobbled a little as the cop put him in the back with Felicity. He pushed her upright with his shoulder. “Better?”

“Yeah. Thanks baby. Want to rub something else against me next.” Felicity giggled and winked.

Oliver just stared at her in disbelief.

The cop cleared her throat. “Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

“What?! We haven’t said anything.” Felicity looked at Oliver. “Did you say something? He didn’t say anything either. Hey Oliver, what should our safe word be? I was thinking something like ‘popcorn’. Wha ya think?”

“We will talk about it later.” Oliver said. “Much later Felicity.” 

The cop got in the driver’s seat. “You have the right to an attorney.”

“You think we should call Laurel? Or is that still too weird?” Felicity bumped his shoulder with hers. “She’s an attorney. She’s his ex-girlfriend. He cheated on her a lot.”

“Felicity, I don’t think she cares about that.” Oliver sighed. This was turning into the weirdest night of his life. Getting arrested with Tommy was never this embarrassing.  

The cop looked into the rear view mirror. “If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you.”

“I can afford one but he’s broke. Really really broke.” Felicity grinned. “Hey Oliver! when we get married I’ll share my money with you. Okay?”

“What?” Oliver snapped his head around to look at Felicity.

“When we get married. You know. We’re gonna get married ‘cause we had sex. It was vvvveeeerrrryyyy good sex. Lots of sex. Sex all the time.” Felicity giggled.

“Oh god.” Oliver hung his head. “I should have never let you have more wine.”

“Aaawww! But you did it ‘cause I told you to. He does everything I tell him to. He’s my boyfriend.” Felicity giggled. “Well … he did what I told him to before he was my boyfriend so that … Oliver, why did you do what I told you to when you weren’t my boyfriend? Was it ‘cause you wanted to be my boyfriend?”

“Yes Felicity. I wanted to be you boyfriend. Now sshh!” Oliver said without looking up.

“Then you should have been my boyfriend and not had your head up your butt. He had his head up his butt for a really long time.” Felicity hiccupped. “Didn’t you, Oliver?”

“Yes I did.” Oliver looked up and saw the light on the police car camera was on. Just what he needed. This night was going to be on record. “Felicity, please be quiet.”

Felicity put her head on his shoulder. “Are they gonna let us stay in the same jail cell? Hey ossifer. I want to be in the same cell with my boyfriend. We might want to have sex. Do you wanna have sex, Oliver?”

“Not right now.” Oliver looked at the cop. “She’s not going to be quiet. I’m sorry.”

The cop just laughed. She pointed to the camera and laughed some more.

Oliver groaned and hung his head.

“Oliver, what’s matter? Are you sick?” Felicity asked.

“No. I’m just tired.” Oliver said as he sat up. “Put your head on my shoulder and close your eyes. You look tired too.”

“Okay.” Felicity put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. “Hum. That’s weird. Is the car spinning?”

“No. it’s the wine.” Oliver said.

“Oh!” Felicity cuddled as close to him as she could and in a few minutes she was snoring with her mouth open.

“Thank god.” Oliver said.

The cop pulled into the parking lot and got out. “Captain Lance! Could you give me a hand? I picked up two for public intoxication and one of them passed out.”

“This just gets better and better.” Oliver sighed.

Captain Lance opened the door and looked in. then straightened up to looked at the female cop. “Why did you pick these two up, again?”

“Public intoxication. She was singing at the top of her lungs as they were coming out of a bar on Brick Street.” The cop said with a grin.

“Singing what?” Captain Lance asked.

“I’m a little tea pot.” The cop answered then burst out laughing. “I think you should see the video from the camera.”

“I can’t wait. Give me the memory card and go get a new one from the desk sergeant. I’ll take care of these two. Go file your report.” Captain Lance bent over and looked in the car again. “Queen.”

“Captain Lance.” Oliver said.

The cop took the card out of the camera and handed it to the captain. She went inside to get another card.

“I’m going to take you to your sister’s loft.” Lance said as he got behind the wheel. “Where should I take her?”

“She can stay at Thea’s tonight. Thanks.” Oliver said in relief.

“Don’t thank me. I’m doing this for her. I wouldn’t care if you rotted in a cell but she wouldn’t last three seconds.” The captain pulled out of the parking lot.

Captain Lance drove them to the loft and took of the cuffs. He handed Oliver the memory card. “Can you get her up to your sister’s from here?”

“Yeah.” Oliver put the memory card in his pocket and picked Felicity up in his arms. “We both appreciate this.”

“Uh huh.” Lance got back in the car and left.

The next afternoon Oliver handed Felicity the memory card and sat down next to her as she opened up the file on her tablet.

“Oh my god!” Felicity sat there horrified as she watched the video.

“Yeah that sums it up.” Oliver looked at her. “Hey Felicity do you want some popcorn?”

“NO!” Felicity covered her face.


	11. FF#31: Private Concert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I looked at this prompt and I heard the song “Nowhere to Run” by Martha and the Vandellas. Including [the lyrics](http://www.oldielyrics.com/lyrics/martha_and_the_vandellas/nowhere_to_run.html) for reasons……

**FF#31: Private Concert**

**Word Count:** 564

**Prompt:** Nowhere to Hide

**Rating:** PG

Oliver got out of the car in front of their room at the cheap motel. Felicity had sent him for food. He had gotten lucky and found a Big Belly Burger in the middle of town and picked up her favorites.

Oliver paused at the door and listened. He heard the radio on and a song that sounded vaguely familiar. It didn’t make sense to him. He thought she would still be skyping with her mom.

Oliver opened the door with the key and his jaw dropped.

Felicity was standing on the bed with a hairbrush in her hand dressed only in her bra and panties. When she saw him she smiled and held out her hand and crooked her finger at him.

“Nowhere to run to baby. Nowhere to hide.” Felicity bounced on the bed and sang to him. “Come on Oliver. Sing with me. Nowhere to run to baby. Nowhere to hide.”

Oliver shut the door and put the bag and keys on the table. He toed off his shoes and got on the bed. He almost fell off as she bounced harder to the rhythm of the song.

“Cause I know your no good for me but you’ve become a part of me.” Felicity sang and bounced. “Everywhere I go. OLIVER!”

Oliver grabbed her hand and pulled her down on the bed. He covered her with his body and whispered in her ear. “So I’m no good for you huh?”

Felicity giggled as he nuzzled her neck. “Oliver! That’s not fair. I’m practically naked.”

“Really? I had better do something about that.” Oliver pulled back and stripped off his shirt and jeans. “Now it’s fair. Now who’s the one with nowhere to run?”

“I wasn’t going anywhere dressed like this anyway.” Felicity smacked at his shoulder as he nuzzled her again. She looked over at the table and spotted the bag of food. “Hey! The food is getting cold.”

“But I’m not.” Oliver whispered in her ear. He captured her lips in a heated kiss. He pushed his hips against her so she could feel how hot he was really getting.

Felicity dropped the hairbrush on the floor and wrapped herself around him as soon as she felt his erection against her. “Mmmm.”

Oliver pulled away just enough to look down at her. “Hey I wasn’t expecting a concert but I have to say I like the show.”

“You would.” Felicity rubbed her hand over his hair and down to his shoulder. “I was just having some fun. You should try it sometime.”

“I have my own idea of fun and we are still wearing too much.” Oliver said. He reached behind her and unfastened her bra. “Still too much.”

The song started to replay and Felicity giggled at his reaction. Her MP3 player should have melted from the look Oliver gave it.

“Oh come on Oliver. You have to admit it would be the perfect song for us.” Felicity patted his cheeks playfully.

Oliver listened for a few minutes as the song played. He looked at Felicity on the bed under him. “Okay but I won’t dance to it.”

“Of course you won’t! You don’t dance. But there are other things we can do to it.” Felicity gave him a seductive grin.

“Oh I think you know exactly what I want to do.” Oliver kissed her again and showed her. 


	12. FF#32: Chicken

**FF#32: Chicken**

**Word Count:** 729

**Prompt:** Rules Of Engagement

**Rating:** PG

Thea sat down next to Oliver on the bed in his room. “You can’t just give that to her. There are things that you have to do. It has to be done right or she will think you’re a tool.”

“Thea, how do you know what is the right way and what is the wrong way?” Oliver looked from the ring in the box to his little sister. “Did Roy propose to you?”

“No. He is smarter than that. I don’t think he ever wanted that kind of grief.” Thea smirked.

“What if Felicity doesn’t want it either? She’s smart too. She is lot smarted than Roy.” Oliver asked as he looked back at the ring.

Thea scoffed. “She is practically your wife already. But if you mess this up, she will never be your wife.”

“So you have to help me. Thea, help me ask Felicity to marry me.” Oliver begged.

Three nights later, Oliver opened the door to the loft and let Felicity in.

Felicity looked around the loft at all the candles and the table set for a romantic dinner for two. Oliver watched her face as it started to change from confused to amazed.

“Wow, you went to a lot of trouble for just a quiet dinner alone.” Felicity said as she put down her bag on the sofa on the way to the table. She looked at the wine. “Oliver, if you’re trying to get me to quit the team…”

“I’m not.” Oliver lifted the cover on one of the dishes on the table.

“That’s my favorite! What is going on here?” Felicity picked up the wine and looked at the label.  

Oliver shifted on his feet. “I just want to do something nice for you, Felicity.”

“Oliver, we drove all over and had a lot of nice times. We had Big Belly Burgers and shakes.” Felicity reminded him. “You didn’t have to go through all this.”

“According to Thea, there are rules for all of this.” Oliver shrugged.

“Rules to all of what?” Felicity walked over to him and poked him in the chest. “You better start talking, mister.”

Oliver bit his lip. “There are rules to getting engaged. Thea said if I didn’t follow the rules then you would think I was a tool.” 

“Engaged? Like me and you getting engaged to … like … get married?” Felicity put her hand over her mouth.

Oliver stood there with his hands in his pocket looking uncomfortable. “I messed this up, didn’t I?”

“No.” Felicity threw her arms around him.

“Is that a ‘no’ you won’t marry me or ‘no’ I didn’t mess up?” Oliver asked as he put his arms around her.

“No, you didn’t mess up.” Felicity pulled him down and kissed him. She pulled back and patted him on the chest. “Now was there something you wanted to ask me, Oliver?”

Oliver got down on one knee and took a ring from his back pocket. “Felicity Megan Smoak, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes!” Felicity smiled. She held out her hand and her smiled got bigger as he put the ring on her hand. “Now can we eat and have some of this wonderful wine.”

“That was easy.” Oliver said as he stood up. He opened the wine and started to pour it into the glasses.

“You know, you didn’t have to go to all this trouble. I planned on saying ‘yes’ since we came back to Starling City. I was just waiting for you.” Felicity picked up a fork. “I just didn’t plan on waiting this long.”

Oliver handed her a glass. “It took a long time for me to get up the nerve.”

“Chicken.” Felicity said as she scooped up some dinner with a fork.

“I am not a chicken.” Oliver said.

“No. That’s chicken.” Felicity laughed. “Oliver, you’re so cute.”

“Is that why you are going to marry me?” Oliver asked.

Felicity shrugged. “That and the killer abs.”

Oliver choked on the sip of wine he had just taken.

“I love you. That’s why, silly.” Felicity sat down and scooped up another fork of the Chicken Marsala. “Why are you marrying me?”

“I can’t live without you because I love you.” Oliver smiled.

Felicity nodded. She fed him a bite. “Don’t you forget it, mister.”

Oliver nodded with his mouth full of chicken.


	13. FF#33: The Shining Light

**FF#33: The Shining Light**

**Word Count:** 901

**Prompt:** Hide From Evil

**Rating:** PG (canon level violence)

 

“Do you think I’m evil?” Felicity asked as she followed Oliver up the stairs to the roof.

Oliver turned to look at her. The glow of the tablet in the dark was the only light in the dark stairwell. “Felicity, evil is not something you’re born with. Evil is something that you decide to be. Now let’s focus.”

“It’s just … sometimes I wonder if that is why I don’t have a problem with this life of ours. We don’t hide from evil. We seek it out.” Felicity winced. “I know we help people but we don’t exactly follow the rules either.”

“Felicity, you’re not evil. It’s not in you.” Oliver put his hand on her shoulder. “Now focus.”

“Sorry.” Felicity looked at the tablet. “They are in the south corner.”    

“Ready?” Oliver raised his bow and reached out for the doorknob.

Felicity nodded. “Ready.”

Oliver burst through the door and found the target holding Donna Smoak. He nocked an arrow and pulled it back as he aimed at the target.

“Well hello. I was wondering when someone would get here.” The dark haired man said.

“Help me.” Donna Smoak struggled in the grip of the dark haired man. The knife against her throat glinted in the low light.   

“Stay still, Darling. He might miss and hit you.” The dark haired man smirked. “That would be rather unfortunate for you.”

Oliver hit the voice modulator. “I never miss.”

Felicity recognized the voice of the dark haired man. She knew the man hadn’t seen her yet. She put her hand on the middle of Oliver’s back.

Oliver understood the gesture but he didn’t put down the bow. He knew she wanted him to wait so he waited.

Felicity came out from behind Oliver and started to walk toward the dark haired man holding a knife to her mother’s throat.

The dark haired man scowled as he tried to remember where he had seen the young woman’s face before. His eyes widened when he finally recognized her.

“Pumpkin, are you here to show me your latest toy? I’m a little busy right now.” The dark haired man said dismissively. “Maybe later or better yet, never.”   

“I’m here to rescue my mother.” Felicity took another step closer to the man and her mother. She glanced down at the tablet then back to the man.

The dark haired man laughed. “You? You’re a weak little mouse. What are you going to do to me?”

“Let her go!” Felicity shouted.

Oliver lined up his shot past Felicity’s shoulder. All he needed was for her to distract him just a little longer.

“No Pumpkin. I think not. If I do, your friend there will kill me with an arrow.” The man smiled at Oliver. “He is an assassin. I recognize his attire.”  

“He’s not the one you should worry about.” Felicity straightened her shoulders. “Put the bow down.”

“Are you sure?” Oliver hesitated.

“Yes.” Felicity said.

Oliver knew her well enough to know she was planning something. He lowered the bow but kept the arrow nocked, just in case it failed.

“Now let her go!” Felicity shouted again.

“Fine.” The dark haired man eyed her curiously. He threw Donna Smoak down to her knees.

“Mom, get out of here!” Felicity didn’t move her eyes from the dark haired man as she spoke.

“Baby, I can’t leave you here.” Donna stayed down on the ground.

“Go! Now!” Felicity took a breath and softened her tone. “Please Mom.”

Donna got up and ran for Oliver. She grabbed him by the arm. “Don’t let him hurt her. Kill him of you have to. Just keep her safe.”

Oliver nodded. “Don’t worry. Go.”

Donna ran to the open roof door and disappeared into the darkness.    

“She’s safe, Pumpkin.” The dark haired man took a step towards Felicity. “Now I’ll just be going too. Why don’t you come with me?”

Oliver saw Felicity’s finger swipe across the screen and open a program on the tablet.

“Don’t you want to see my latest toy? I thought that was the whole purpose of this.” Felicity stood her ground as he took another step forward.

“I have changed my mind now that I see you.” The dark haired man looked at her in disgust. “You’re still the weak little mouse that …”

Felicity pushed something on the tablet and the dark haired man was shot with a jolt of electricity. He gasped and went down on his knees dropping his knife.

Felicity reached in her pocket and pulled out a knockout dart. She hit him in the neck with the dart. He fell at her feet.

Oliver looked at her and went to check the man’s pulse. He turned off the voice modulator and pushed back his hood. “He’s just out. When did you start carrying a knockout dart in your pocket?”

Felicity shrugged. “I thought I might need it.”

Oliver chuckled. “Felicity, you should never worry about being evil. Evil hides in the darkness. You charge right in and expose it like a shining light.”

“We had better get him to the police.” Felicity said.

“Are you going to tell me who he is and how he knew you?” Oliver asked as he handed his bow to her and hoisted the dark haired man over his shoulder.

Felicity bit her lip and looked up at Oliver with tears in her eyes. “He’s my father.”


	14. FF#34: Say My Name

**FF#34: Say My Name**

**Word Count:** 427

**Prompt:** Lust Muffin  & ABSolutely

**Rating:** PG

Felicity raked her nails down Oliver’s bare chest. She stopped at the top of his boxer briefs. “Hmm. You know, I love your abs.”

“I know you have been staring at them for the past three years.” Oliver chuckled. He peeked down the front of her tank top. “So, are we going to take that shower or not?”

“Well, I’m thinking about it.” Felicity smirked. She turned around and bent over giving him a good look at her ass in the sleep shorts she was wearing. 

“Come on Lust Muffin.” Oliver turned Felicity around and pulled her into his arms. “Don’t you want to get all soapy with me?”

“Lust Muffin? You’re kidding, right? I don’t really think I am either lusty or a muffin.” Felicity frowned and thought a moment. “Okay. I’m definitely not a muffin. Nope I’m not baked goods.”

“Um. I thought you would like it.” Oliver made his confused face.

Felicity leaned against him. “I think it’s really cute that you think a pet name would be a turn on for me. What if I called you Absolutely? You know because of the abs.”

“Felicity, you can call me anything you want.” Oliver nuzzled her neck. He ran his hands down her sides and grabbed her ass.

“You are so not getting away with this.” Felicity said. “Absolutely.”

“I think I could get used to that.” Oliver nipped her on the neck and gave her ass another squeeze.

Felicity giggled. “I thought we were going to take a shower. Absolutely.”

“That’s Mr. absolutely to you, Lust Muffin.” Oliver picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

Felicity giggled when her back hit the mattress. “Oliver!”

“Oh, now I’m Oliver. Oliver pushed up her tank top and started to kiss her belly. “Lust Muffin.” He kissed her again. “Lust Muffin.” He nipped at her belly button. “Lust Muffin.” He started to suck on her belly.

“Stop it! I’ll take a shower with you.” Felicity laughed.

Oliver looked up and grinned. “You are so going to get it.”

“What would that be exactly, Mr. Absolutely?” Felicity pulled him up to kiss him on the mouth. She kissed him slowly licking her tongue into his mouth.

Oliver pulled back when he needed air. He breathed one word against her lips. “Felicity.”

“That’s more like it.” Felicity wrapped around him.

“What about that shower?” Oliver asked.

Felicity smirked. “I think we should get sweaty first. Don’t you?”

Oliver grinned. “That’s my little Lust Muffin.”

“Oh god Oliver. I’m not baked goods.” Felicity said.

“Felicity.”

“Oliver.”


	15. FF#35: Separation of Anxiety

**FF#35: Separation of Anxiety**

**Word Count:** 458

**Prompt:** A Shot Rang Out

**Rating:** PG

The first thing Felicity pointed out when they came into town was the rather large outlet mall. Oliver smiled as she got excited reading the names of all the stores there.

They managed to find a motel about five blocks away and Felicity spent the night making plans for a day of shopping. She made a list and everything.

Oliver loved her enthusiasm but he decided to stay at the motel and let her enjoy her shopping. He would only make her feel like she had to hurry and he didn’t want to ruin her fun.    

Felicity had been gone for hours. She went to the local mall to do some shopping. She was texting Oliver every hour to let him know her progress. She even sent him a few photos of her in a dress or two.

Oliver was getting more annoyed with every text. He was beginning to wish he had accompanied her to the mall. It wasn’t like her to take so long when she had some shopping to do.

After three hours, Oliver called her to see how much longer she would be.

“Oliver, I’m almost done. I have one more store.” Felicity answered. “I have just the one shoe store.”

“I should have gone with you.” Oliver said.

“To do what? Hold my purse and wait while I try on clothes?” Felicity asked. “Really Oliver? You have to be kidding?”

“Felicity I …”

Suddenly, it sounded like a shot rang out.

The line went dead.

Oliver jumped up and ran the five blocks to the mall. He arrived just as Felicity was opening the door of the car.

“Felicity!” Oliver ran up to her and looked her over. “Are you all right?”

“Oliver, what are you doing here?” Felicity asked. “There was a truck that backfired just as I was walking to the shoe store and I dropped my phone. I tried to call you back but you didn’t answer.”

“I thought…” Oliver looked around.

“It was just a truck, Oliver.” Felicity put her hand on his arm. “You need to relax. No one is going to find us here. I used the cards I set up on our fake names at the stores.”

Oliver shuffled his feet. “I was just worried. I wasn’t with you to protect you.”

Felicity hugged him. “My hero! I love you but I can shop by myself.”

“I know but …” Oliver said.

Felicity pulled back and she put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss. “I bought a special nightie just to wear for you.”

Oliver smiled. “So the shopping trip was successful.”

Felicity nodded. “Oh yeah!”

Later that night, Felicity gave him a fashion show that he would never forget.


	16. FF#36: Schemes and Scrubbing

**FF#36: Schemes and Scrubbing**

**Word Count:** 634

**Prompt:** Blind Date

**Rating:** PG

 

“This isn’t going to work, Felicity.” Oliver said as he sat down beside her on the sofa. “This is going to be a huge waste of time.”

“I don’t agree. I think they will get along really well.” Felicity said. “Mom said he was handsome that time they met. You’re just mad because I thought of it first.”

“I’m not mad.” Oliver protested. “Do you really thing your mom and Captain Lance have a chance? I mean. It’s Captain Lance and _your_ mom.”

“Look Oliver! The same could be said of us. I was an IT girl and you were a billionaire playboy and look how happy we are.” Felicity kissed him on the cheek. “Besides it’s a good dinner and something new for my mom to talk about.”

Oliver sighed. “I am getting a little tired of her going on about Ray and his new girlfriend on front page of the tabloids.”

“She isn’t his girlfriend. She’s his new assistant.” Felicity said.

Oliver looked at her and laughed. “You were my assistant once.”

“She has a girlfriend of her own, Oliver.” Felicity said. “Now I have the reservation made and Laurel will make the call to her dad. I just have to get Mom to the restaurant. I should come up with some excuse. I could temp her with helping me redecorate the apartment. She always says it needs more color.”

“This is where I remind you that he is a cop and your mom is way too much for him to handle.” Oliver said.

“What does that mean?” Felicity gave him that look that made him a little afraid.

“She’s … she’s bright and sparkly and he’s dark and broody.” Oliver tried to cover.

“Do you hear yourself? That sounds like us. This is perfect.” Felicity kept up the look.

“Um.” Oliver thought better than to answer her. He kissed her on the cheek instead.

Felicity looked back at her tablet. “I’ll just tell her to meet us there.”    

“If you think it will work then go ahead. I have my doubts but I will do what you want me to do to help.” Oliver said.  

Felicity put her tablet on the table. “Now that you mention it there is something you can do for me.”

“What?” Oliver smiled at her.

Felicity threw her arms around his neck and Oliver pulled her into his lap. Felicity kissed him. She caressed his cheeks ran her hands down his chest. Oliver was just about to pick her up and take her to the bedroom when she smiled at him that way that meant he wasn’t going to like what she was about to say.

“Go scrub the bathroom. It’s really gross.” Felicity gave him one more kiss and got off his lap.  

Oliver started to say ‘no’ but if she was asking then he had to do it.  “Do you want me to do the laundry too?”

Felicity smiled back at him from the kitchen doorway. “You are so cute. I love you. Just do the sheets and towels.”

Oliver got up and went to get the cleaning supplies.

Felicity poured another cup of coffee and grinned when she saw Oliver walk to the bathroom in rubber gloves and his boxers. She took a photo with her phone before calling her mom.

“Hi Baby I was just about to call you.” Donna said on the other end.

“Mom, could you meet us for dinner at Table Salt tonight? We may be a little late. We’re having dinner with Captain Lance so if you see him, that’s our table.”

“Oh! Okay. I remember him. He's handsome.”   

“Gotta go, Mom. We’ll see you there.” Felicity hung up. She looked at the photo on her phone. “He’s not as handsome as Oliver when he scrubs the bathroom.”


	17. FF#37: Cave In

**FF#37: Cave In**

**Word Count:** 464

**Prompt:** Trapped

**Rating:** PG

"Oliver!" Felicity screamed as the ceiling came down on them.

Oliver pushed her out of the way just before everything went black.

Oliver opened his eyes and took a breath before he sat up. He looked around and didn't see Felicity anywhere.

"Felicity! Where are you? Felicity!" Oliver stood up and looked around in the rubble. Images of Tommy's last moments went through his head.

"Oliver!?" A voice called out from the rubble.

"Keep talking, Felicity, so I can find you." Oliver moved toward the voice.

"I'm over here." Felicity said. Her voice was quieter. "Oliver, I'm cold."

"Can you move?" Oliver went to the where he heard her voice.

"No. My foot is stuck and my ribs hurt." Felicity said.

"I'm getting you out. Just hold on. I'm going to take it slow." Oliver started to slowly move the rubble piece by piece.

"Oliver, hurry. I'm cold and I'm getting sleepy." Felicity's voice sounded weaker.

Oliver started throwing the rocks. He had to get her out now.

It seemed forever before Oliver finally found her. Felicity was unconscious by that time. He got her foot loose and picked her up in his arms.

Diggle was waiting for them at the entrance of the tunnel. He opened the back doors of the van and helped Oliver put Felicity in the van. He shut the doors and got in the driver's seat.

Oliver changed in the back of the van. He kept an eye on Felicity the whole time.

They arrived at the hospital. Diggle opened the back doors and helped Oliver take Felicity out of the van.

"We're going to need a cover story." Diggle said.

"Only if they ask." Oliver carried her into the emergency room. "Can I get some help? Please!"

The doctors and nurses came running. They put Felicity on a gurney and took her into away.

Four hours later, Oliver sat beside her in her room. He had his head down on the bed and he was holding her hand. 

"Oliver? Where am I?" Felicity whispered.

Oliver looked up. "You're at the hospital. Your ankle is broken and two of your ribs. You had some internal bleeding but they got it stopped."

"Did we find him? I don't remember." Felicity rubbed her forehead.

"No. Don't worry about it. You need to get better." Oliver kissed her hand. "I'm going to be right here. I never should have let you go down there."

"It was my choice." Felicity pulled on his hand. "Don't you dare take the blame for this."

Oliver wiped his face. "If I had lost you ..."

"You didn't. Now stop it." Felicity looked at him. "Just kiss me."

Oliver carefully leaned over her and kissed her. "I love you."

Felicity caressed his cheek. "I love you too."


	18. FF#38: Romance and Intrigue

**FF#38: Romance and Intrigue**

**Word Count:** 678

**Prompt:** Strangers in the Night

**Rating:** PG

The Chairman of the committee had just finished his speech and was heading for Oliver and Felicity when the music started for dancing.

“Oliver.” Felicity turned to him.

“I see him. We got to move.” Oliver looked for an escape route. He tapped his ear piece. “Dig, are you in position?”

“Yeah at the extraction point.” Dig answered.

“On our way.” Oliver looked at Felicity.

Suddenly Felicity grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out on the dance floor.

“This isn't the plan and I don't dance.” Oliver said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

“If we don't, we'll never get what we came for or out of here.” Felicity started to move to the music. “Follow my lead. You'll do fine.”

Oliver followed and they reached the corridor they had been planning on entering. They ducked out of site and down the hall to the study.

Felicity pulled out her phone and hacked the lock. The door opened.

Felicity got on the computer as Oliver kept watch. She got all the files they needed and loaded them onto a thumb drive. She shut it down and went to the door.

“Got it?” Oliver asked when she touched his shoulder.

“Yeah.” Felicity held up the drive. “We are going to have to dance our way out.”

“Wonderful.” Oliver sighed.

“Speedy, you'll have to cut in. The prize is on the way.” Felicity smiled. She put the drive in Oliver's shirt pocket. 

There was a giggle on the comm. “Got it Boss.”

“Boss?” Oliver chuckled.

“Come on.” Felicity dragged him down the hall and back to the dance floor.

They danced for a few minutes while they waited for Thea to get away from the Chairman.

“What is this song? It sounds familiar.” Oliver asked.

“Sinatra thing. I don't know the name of it.” Felicity said. “There's a lounge in Vegas that plays his stuff.”

Dig chuckled on the comm. “It’s called ‘Strangers in the Night’.”

Oliver looked down at Felicity with a twinkle in his eye.

Felicity patted his chest in response. She didn't have to put into words her response to his look. They danced until the song changed.

Suddenly, Thea appeared and tapped Felicity's shoulder. “Mind if I cut in?”

“He's all yours. I'm going for champagne.” Felicity said with a grin.

Oliver glanced at his pocket and Thea took the drive. She put it in her purse. They danced for a minute or two.

“Ow! Ollie! You stepped on my foot.” Thea pulled away and stormed off.

“Coming your way, Dig.” Oliver said to the floor.

“Got eyes on Speedy.” Dig responded.

Oliver scanned the room and found Felicity trapped by the Chairman. He went to rescue her.

“Oliver Queen! I thought that was you.” The man smiled. “Who else would come with the two most beautiful women here tonight?”

Oliver just politely smiled.

“Where did Thea go?” The Chairman asked.

“She has a headache and I stepped on her toe. Oliver tried to look sorry but Felicity could see that he wasn't. “She wants to go.”

“Then we had better go.” Felicity put down her glass. “Thea gets migraines sometimes. I hope she's not getting one now.”

“I understand.” The Chairman didn't look pleased. “I was hoping on getting your support for our cause.”

“Oh! I already left a donation when I came in.” Felicity said. “We really need to get Thea home. Goodnight.”

Oliver nodded and led Felicity out of the ballroom. They made a hasty exit.

When they got to the limo, Dig took off.

Felicity leaned against Oliver and started to hum the song they had danced too.

Thea put down the partition. “Hurry up Dig! They’re about to go at it back here.”

“Copy that.” Dig laughed and sped up.

“Thea!” Oliver admonished his sister.

“Oh! I see it coming. Just admit it.” Thea waved her finger at both of them.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other then back at Thea. They both nodded enthusiastically.

“Gross.” Thea made a face.

“You shouldn't have asked.” Dig laughed.


	19. FF#39: Bears! Oh My!

**FF#39: Bears! Oh My!**

**Word Count:** 303

**Prompt:** Crashed

**Rating:** PG

Felicity came in to the bedroom. She raised an eyebrow at the snoring man in her bed.

Oliver was spread out over the bright floral comforter on his back. He was wearing just his boxers. He was snoring loudly.

She got closer to the bed and was surprised when he didn't move. She had never seen him sleep so soundly.

Felicity leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Oliver still didn't move. Felicity smiled and went back into the other room.

Felicity started to work on paperwork. A long time passed before she looked up to find Oliver standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Hello." Felicity smiled.

"How long did I sleep?" Oliver squinted at her still half asleep.

"You were asleep when I got home. That was about two hours ago." Felicity put her paperwork down. "Are you hungry?"

Oliver nodded. "I can't believe you didn't wake me up. I have your lipstick on my cheek. Did you kiss me?"

Felicity nodded. "I would have woke you up but you were snoring really loud. it was kinda unattractive."

Oliver looked confused. "I'm sorry."

Felicity stood up and walked over to him. "You aren't snoring now."

"So I'm attractive now?" Oliver grinned.

Felicity pulled him down to give him a kiss.

Oliver wrapped her arms around her and picked her up. He carried her back into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"You do realize that you snore too." Oliver climbed on the bed beside her. "I think its really attractive."

"You sounded like a bear." Felicity poked him in the chest.

"A teddy bear?" Oliver grinned.

"A grizzly bear in a bad mood." Felicity grinned at him.

"I'll show you what kind of mood I'm in." Oliver kissed her and lowered her down to the bed.

Felicity giggled.


	20. FF#40: Presents

**FF#40: Presents**

**Word Count** : 590

**Prompt:** Christmas Eve

**Rating:** PG

 

Oliver was late. That wasn’t really that unusual but it was his idea to have a family dinner on Christmas Eve.

Felicity was fuming and Thea was already on her second glass of wine. They were both going to read him the riot act when he got to the loft.

Thea had just poured her third glass of wine when Oliver let himself in the front door with several shopping bags.

“Where have you been and why did you go shopping? I thought we weren’t doing presents this year.” Thea glared at her big brother.

“Hey! I couldn’t resist.” Oliver smiled and sat the bags on the coffee table. “I know you got presents for us too so stop with the whole guilt thing.”

“Maybe.” Thea shrugged.

“Where were you?” Felicity said. “The mall closed an hour ago. We were worried.”

“I had to do some wrapping.” Oliver started to take things out of the bags. He handed a few to Thea then sat down.

“Where is mine?” Felicity tried to look in one of the other bags and Oliver moved it away from her. “Hey!”

Oliver laughed. “I have yours right here.” Oliver reached into his pocket and pulled out a small balck jewelry box. He opened it and showed her the diamond and emerald engagement ring inside.

Felicity gasped and held out her hand. “It’s perfect.”

“It’s about time you gave her a ring, Ollie. You have been engaged for almost three months. Were you waiting for a sale or something?” Thea teased him.

Oliver shrugged. “Maybe. I not a billionare anymore you know. Where’s dinner? I’m starving.”

“I’ll get it on the table.” Thea stood up a little wobbly from all the wine and grinned. She headed for the kitchen.

“What’s in the rest of the bags?” Felicity asked.

“Presents for the surprise you have for me?” Oliver grinned and pulled her closer. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

“Find out what?” Felicity was completely confused.

“I found a pregnancy test in the bathroom of the base.” Oliver kissed her neck.

“It wasn’t mine.” Felicity said. She looked at Thea. “Did you ask anyone else if it was theirs?”

Oliver pulled back. “It really wasn’t yours?”

“Nope.” Felicity pursed her lips and shook her head. “Thea is drinking so it may not be hers. That leaves Sara, Laurel or Lyla. Maybe it’s theirs.”

“I thought it was yours.” Oliver looked at the bags on the table. “I bought stuff and everything.”

“I’m sorry, Oliver.” Felicity snuggled close to him. “It wasn’t mine. Thea are you pregnant?”

“No. I haven’t had sex in so long I’ve almost forgot what it’s like.” Thea plopped down on the sofa. “Dinner is on the table.”

Oliver scrunched his face up. “Maybe its Lyla’s. She and Dig were whispering about something yesterday.”

“Must be.” Felicity tried to look in the bags again but Oliver moved them away again.  

“What’s going on?” Thea asked.

“Oliver found a pregnancy test at the Arrow base. He thought it was mine.” Felicity said. “He bought stuff.”

Thea laughed. “Ollie is such a softie when it comes to you. If it isn’t yours, then that means the one in my bathroom must be. Cause that one isn’t mine either.”

“Felicity!?” Oliver waited for her to confirm it.

Felicity grinned and nodded.

Oliver started to pull baby things out of the bags.

Felicity picked up a teddy bear and hugged it. she was overjoyed at his reaction. She knew he was going to be a great Daddy.


	21. FF#41: My Heart Remembers

**FF#41: My Heart Remembers**

**Word Count:** 869

**Prompt:** Amnesia

**Rating:** PG (injury)

Felicity finally came out of surgery and they put her in a private room. She had fallen while they were hiking in the mountains of Germany. After everything they had gone through it was odd that she would be so badly injured in a simple fall.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Queen. We have done all that we could. It’s up to her to wake up now.” The doctor had a look on his face that made Oliver believe that he didn’t think she was going to wake up. “We have relieved the pressure and stopped the bleeding in her brain but I have to warn you that there could be consequences from the fall. She may have brain damage or at the very least amnesia. It may be permeant. We won’t know until she wakes up.”  

“I understand. I want to sit with her.” Oliver looked inside the hospital room at felicity. She looked so small and still.

“Go ahead. Call for a nurse if there is any change.” The doctor nodded and walked away.

Oliver went into the room and sat on a stool by the bed. He held her hand and just started to talk.

“I called your mom but she said she can’t come because doesn’t have a passport. We’ll go see her as soon as we get back to the states. Look, you have to fight to wake up. I need you. I love you.”

Oliver paused and waited for her eyes to open. When it didn’t happen, he continued. “I never should have taken you with me. What was I thinking? Hiking in the mountains? You hate hiking. You were telling me that when you fell and hit your head. I had to carry you down the mountain and I brought you here. Germany has good hospitals, right? God, I really hope so.

Oliver put his head down on the bed. He hated waiting.

Three hours later, Oliver woke up when someone was tapping on his shoulder. He raised his head and looked up. Felicity was looking at him.

“Felicity?” Oliver asked hesitantly.

“Is that my name? Who are you?” Felicity looked around and frowned.

“I’m Oliver.” Oliver had a twisting feeling in his gut. He was devastated that she had amnesia and didn’t remember him.

“Where am I?” Felicity’s eyes were wide with fear.

“You’re in a hospital in Germany. We were hiking and you hit your head.” Oliver told her.

“I hate hiking. Wow! How do I know that? Why am I in Germany?” Felicity tilted her head at him. 

“We are on vacation.” Oliver let out a breath and tried to keep his emotions in check.

“Are you kidding me?” Felicity squeezed her eyes closed. She reached up and felt the bandage on her head. “Ow!”

“I should get the nurse. Oliver stood up and was surprised when Felicity grabbed his hand. “Felicity?”

“Oliver? We can’t be on vacation. You’re dead. Ras killed you. I must be hallucinating or something.” Felicity touched her bandage again.

“You’re starting to remember?” Oliver started to feel relieved.

“Yeah. I guess I am.” Felicity winced. “It hurts.”

“I’m getting the nurse.” Oliver pulled away and ran to the door. “I need some help in here.”

A nurse and the doctor came into the room and made Oliver leave. He stood watching from the door way as the doctor checked her out. They asked her name and the date.

Felicity told them her name but she didn’t know the date or  how she got there.

The doctor came out. “Mr. Queen, she will be fine. It may take a while for her memory to fully return but I believe it will come back in time. We should keep her here a few more days to be sure that there isn’t any sign of infection or further swelling. I have ordered something for the pain. She will need to get some rest.”

“Thank you.” Oliver smiled. He went back to Felicity and sat on the stool.

“So … we are together?” Felicity raised her eyebrows.

“Yeah. We have been on an extended vacation for a while. We were talking of heading back soon.” Oliver reached for her hand again.  

“Why did we leave Starling City?” Felicity looked like she wasn’t convinced he was telling her everything.  

Oliver smiled and shrugged. “I wanted to be with you without the distractions of our real life.”

“What aren’t you telling me?” Felicity demanded.

“We’ve been through a lot and we needed to get away from all of that.” Oliver rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. “You just have to trust me until you remember.”  

“I trust you but what about our _night job_?” Felicity asked. She still seemed confused.  

“I can’t be the Arrow anymore. I left to see who I am now and you came with me.” Oliver looked down at their hands.

Felicity reached out her hand to him. “You’re the man I love. That is the only thing you need to know.”

“So you remember that?” Oliver smiled.

“Even if I don’t know my name, I will always know that. My heart will remember that for me.” Felicity pulled him closer. “Kiss me.”

Oliver smiled and kissed her.


	22. FF#42: Bows

**FF#42: Bows**

**Word Count:** 810

 **Prompt:** One Question

 **Rating:** PG

“When are you going to ask her?” Thea asked Oliver as they loaded their quivers with the arrows from the drying rack. “You know, I expected you to have already asked her before you came home from your trip.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Speedy.” Oliver looked at an arrow before putting it in the quiver. “What is it that should I be asking? And to whom?”

“Ollie, sometimes you can be so dense.” Thea stopped and looked at him. She shook her head. “Are you going to ask Felicity the _big question_ or not?”

“What big question?” Oliver knew what she was talking about but he wanted Thea to say it out loud.

“Are you going to ask Felicity to marry you?” Thea whispered.

“She’s not here so you don’t have to whisper.” Oliver grinned.

“Ollie!”

“I can’t ask her yet. I’m still married to Nyssa.” Oliver walked over to the table and put his quiver down. “What do you care anyway? If we get married, you are going to have to wear an ugly bridesmaid dress.”

“Felicity has great taste in clothes and she would never do that to me.” Thea paused. “Would she?”

Oliver laughed. “You’re just going to have to wait and find out.”

“So you are going to ask her?” Thea smiled.

“Ask who what?” Felicity came in and sat her bag on the table next to Oliver’s quiver. She stood on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss.

She wants to know when I’m asking you to marry me.

“Oh! I thought that we decided to wait for the annulment papers to come.” Felicity looked from brother to sister. “That was the plan.”

“It still is.” Oliver gave her a kiss on the cheek. “How was your day?”

“Frustrating.” Felicity rolled her shoulders and flexed her fingers. “I need to bring down a bad guy.”

“Is that her version of hitting someone?” Thea asked.

Oliver nodded with a big grin on his face.

“Oh yeah.” Felicity took off her heels. “Now I know why you hated that job. Today was one of those days that I hated it too.”

“Sorry.” Oliver said softly. He opened his arms and pulled her close.

“Why are you talking about proposing to me with Thea?” Felicity asked Oliver. “Seems like an odd thing to talk about with your sister.”

“She was worried that you would make her wear an ugly bridesmaid dress.” Oliver winked at Thea.

Felicity laughed. She wrapped her arms around Oliver and leaned against his chest. “Maybe I will and maybe I won’t but you have to ask me to marry you first.”

Oliver nodded. “Yeah. You know I will but we don’t know if the annulment went through yet.” 

“Oh about that.” Felicity pulled away and grabbed her bag. She pulled out an envelope and handed it to him. “This was delivered to my office today.”

Oliver took the envelope from her and looked inside. The annulment papers were inside with a court stamp on them. “Looks like I’m a free man.”

“Ollie, what are you waiting for? ASK HER!” Thea picked up her bow and nocked an arrow. “Don’t make me shoot you!”

“You mean shoot me again.” Oliver glared at her.

Felicity giggled.

“Ollie!”

“I need something first.” Oliver went over to a drawer in the weapons locker. He took out a box and walked over to Felicity. He smiled and got down on one knee.

“Oliver, that’s your bad knee. Get up.” Felicity pulled at his arm but he resisted.

“Felicity Smoak, will you be my wife?” Oliver opened the box and showed her the ring inside.

“Yes now get up.” Felicity pulled on him again.  

Oliver looked up with an confused look on his face. “Just like that? Did you see the ring?”

“I saw it two weeks ago when I was looking for an extra clip for Dig. Get up before you hurt your knee again.” Felicity pulled him to his feet.

Oliver’s face fell. He sighed. “I guess I expected more excitement.”

“Put the ring on my finger and I’ll give you some excitement, Mister.” Felicity held out her hand and grinned mischievously.

Oliver put the ring on her finger and was surprised when she pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

“Oh gross.” Thea made a face. “Ugh!”

Felicity and Oliver stopped kissing and looked at Thea.

“What do you think? Neon green with purple polka dots?” Felicity asked Oliver.

“With a great big sparkly bow on _her ass_.” Oliver laughed.

“Hmm. Sounds perfect.” Felicity giggled.  

“That not funny you two.” Thea pouted.

Oliver and Felicity just laughed and starting kissing again.

“Hey! There are bad guys that need to be caught.” Thea sighed and went back to filling her quiver. “No bow on my ass or I shoot you both.”


	23. FF#43: Strange blessings

**FF#43: Strange blessings**

**Word Count:** 635

**Prompt:** The Mistress

**Rating:** PG

“Does it sound strange to you because it sounds strange to me?” Felicity tugged on Oliver's hand as they left the bed and breakfast where they had just spent the weekend.

“Does what sound strange?” He was fishing in his pocket for the car keys. He looked up and saw her glaring at him. What?

“When people call us boyfriend and girlfriend.” Felicity shrugged. “It still sounds strange to me.”

“I like it.” Oliver leaned over and kissed her before letting go of her hand to open the car door.

“I like it too but it’s still new. Although technically, I'm your mistress not your girlfriend. You're still married to Nyssa.” Felicity kissed Oliver's cheek before she got in the car.

Oliver closed her door and frowned. His father had mistresses. Does that make him more like Robert Queen than he thought?

Felicity rolled down the window. “What's wrong?”

Oliver just shook his head and got in behind the wheel.

“Now you've got to tell me.” Felicity poked him in the ribs playfully. “Out with it.”

“I think I'm turning into my dad. He had mistresses.” Oliver started the car.

Felicity laughed. “Oliver, that was different. Your father was married to your mom forever. You and Nyssa were married at sword point. Did you even kiss her at all?”

“No. She would have put a knife in my back.” Oliver pulled out onto the road. “Where to next?”

“We better call Nyssa and set up a meeting to get those papers signed so I can stop being your mistress and you can stop thinking you’re turning into your dad.” Felicity pulled out her phone and turned it on. She found Nyssa's number and dialed. “Nyssa, could you meet us in Keystone? We need you to sign the annulment papers. Got it. Meet you there.”

“Well? What did she say?” Oliver glanced over at Felicity.

“She'll be there. I'm going to put the address in my phones GPS just in case.” Felicity fiddled with her phone and then put it back in her bag.

Oliver let out a sigh of relief. With any luck, he won't turn out to be his father.

They drove for hours to get to Keystone and with the help of the GPS they managed to find Nyssa.

“Here are the annulment papers for you to sign.” Felicity took them out of her bag and handed them and a pen to Nyssa.

“Eagar to be rid of me?” Nyssa glanced up at Oliver as she signed.

“He doesn’t like it that I’m his mistress until you two aren’t married anymore. He wants me to be his girlfriend.” Felicity took the papers when Nyssa handed them to her.

“You are his beloved and that is all he should call you.” Nyssa arched an eyebrow at Oliver. “You will force me to put my dagger in you if you do not honor her.”

Felicity grinned. “Wow your ex-wife likes me. That’s really weird.”

Oliver bowed his head slightly. “Thank you Nyssa. You won’t be needing your dagger.”

“Then I must depart. I have other business in this place to attend to before I return to Nanda Parbat.” Nyssa didn’t explain but her weapons were out and ready.

“What kind of business?” Oliver asked.

“Nothing she needs help with. Let’s go, Oliver.” Felicity pulled him by the hand. “Thank you Nyssa and good luck.”

Oliver let Felicity pull him out to the car. “What was that about?”

“No more of your old night job for you. You have a new one. Honoring me.” Felicity gave him a wink. “There’s a hotel a mile up the road where you can honor me all night.”

“What are we waiting for?” Oliver opened her car door.

Felicity kissed him on the cheek and giggled as she got in.   


	24. FF#44: My Hand

**FF#44: My Hand**

**Word Count:** 551

**Prompt:** Touch Me

**Rating:** PG

Oliver flew into the emergency room like an arrow. “I'm looking for Felicity Smoak. Where is she?”

“Who are you?” The nurse asked.

“I'm her husband.” Oliver lied.

Oliver wasn't her husband yet. The wedding was still several weeks away.

The nurse raised an eyebrow at him and looked at the computer screen. “She's in cubicle two. The doctor has ordered some additional tests so she won't be going home tonight.”

“Thanks.” Oliver was already walking to the cubicle. He carefully poked his head in to see if she was asleep.

“Oliver.” Felicity smiled when she saw him. “I'm okay.”

“You were in an accident. You’re not okay.” Oliver grabbed a stool and sat down. He reached out to touch her and suddenly pulled back. “Where do you hurt?”

“Everywhere!” Felicity reached out and took his hand. “You can touch me. Take my hand. It’s okay.”

Oliver took her hand then he saw the bruises. “You're black and blue all over.”

“I have bruises from the seat belt and I banged my shoulder pretty bad on the car door. The car looks worse than me.” Felicity scrunched her nose when she saw Oliver's face. “Maybe I shouldn't have told you about the car.”

“I don't care about the car.” Oliver kissed her hand. “I'm just glad you weren't hurt worse. What happened?”

“He ran the red light. He hit the car as he was coming through. They were still trying to get him out when they put me in the ambulance.” Felicity squeezed his hand. “I think he was hurt really bad.”

“He was drunk. There were empty bottles in the car.” Lance said as he walked inside. “Queen. She hasn't got rid of you yet?”

“Captain, what are you doing here?” Felicity smiled.

“Just checking in with Star City's youngest CEO's.” Captain Lance smiled at her fondly. “How ya doing?”

“Bumps and bruises. They're running more tests to make sure.” Felicity told him. 

“Probably to pad the bill too.” Lance grimaced. “Sorry. I saw the car you were really lucky.”

“Yeah.” Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand again.

Lance turned to Oliver. “You. In the hall.”

“I'll be right back.” Oliver gave Felicity a quick peck on the lips and followed Lance out.

“The car is totaled. The other driver is in surgery now. It doesn't look good.” Lance glanced back at Felicity. “His blood alcohol was almost twice the legal limit.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Oliver asked.

“I don't think it was an accident. He’s connected to some really powerful people.” Lance leaned close to him. “Keep an eye on her.”

“I always try to.” Oliver let out a breath. “She's independent and stubborn.”

“I know the type. I raised two like that.” Lance sighed. “You should have stayed where ever you were.”

“Believe me, I didn't want to come back. Is that it?” Oliver glanced back towards Felicity.

Lance nodded. “Take care of her Queen.”

“I will.” Oliver walked back into the cubicle. “Felicity, are you asleep?”

“No.” She opened her eyes and he'll out her hand. “Come hold my hand. It’s one of the few places that you can touch me without it hurting.”

Oliver sat back down and took her hand. “I don't care where I touch you as long as I get to touch you.”


	25. FF#45: Don’t Forget the Coffee

**FF#45: Don’t Forget the Coffee**

**Word Count:** 532

**Prompt:** Jet Lag

**Rating:** PG

Oliver and Felicity got in late from their trip to Mexico City. The trip had been only a week long but the flight back was delayed for hours. They were exhausted and crashed as soon as they got back to the house.

Oliver was the first to wake up. He was usually the first one to wake up but he could tell it was a lot later than his usual time. He picked up his phone on the night table. It was almost noon. He put it back and sighed.

Oliver tried to move but Felicity was sprawled out on top of him. He looked at her and smiled. He lifted his head and looked at her lying across him with her hair in her face. It made him smile.

Oliver hated to wake her but nature was calling and he had to get up. Oliver stroked her bare shoulder as he spoke hoping that would help wake her up. “Felicity. Wake up. I can’t move.”

“No!” Felicity swatted at his hand. “Sleep. Go back to sleep.”

“I have to get up.” Oliver moved her hair out of her face so he could see if she was awake.  

“No you don’t.” Felicity pouted with her eyes closed.

“I have to go to the bathroom, Felicity.” Oliver stroked her shoulder again. “Move so I can get up.”

“Promise to come back.” Felicity opened an eye and sort of glared at him.

“I promise.” Oliver grinned. “I’ll be back as soon as I take care of things.”

Felicity rolled off him and curled up on her side of the bed. “Hurry, I want to sleep with you.” She rolled back to face him. “I want to sleep and I want you to sleep too with me.”

“I knew what you meant.” Oliver got up and headed to the bathroom. “I want to sleep with you too.”

By the time Oliver got back to the bed, she was snoring. He got back in bed and He pulled her into his arms and snuggled against her.

“Oliver, you came back.” Felicity rubbed his arm and snuggled closer.

“I promised.” Oliver kissed her on the neck. He started to drift back to sleep but something was poking him in the chest. He opened one eye and looked up at Felicity. “What is it?”

“I have to get up now.” Felicity sighed. “Let go and I promise to come back.”

Oliver rolled over on his back. “I think I’ll just go make us some breakfast.”

“Good.” Felicity climbed over him to get to the bathroom. “Don’t forget the coffee.”

Oliver sighed and got up. “Hey. After breakfast, we should take a nap.”

“Yeah.” Felicity looked back at him from the bathroom door. “We should take one of those special naps we like to take.”

Oliver grinned at her. “I like those naps. Pancakes or eggs?”

“Eggs and toast.” Felicity closed the door and opened it back up quickly. “Don’t forget the coffee.”

“I won’t.” Oliver walked into the kitchen and started the coffee first. He wanted to be wide awake for their special nap. He grinned as he thought of taking a special nap with his special girl.


	26. FF#46: Team Work

**FF#46: Team Work**

**Word Count:** 687

 **Prompt:** Ms. Smoak.  In The Library.  With a Knife

 **Rating:** PG

Felicity ran through the stacks in the closed public library. There was someone chasing her. She was looking for somewhere to hide. She hit a dead end and turned to face the person chasing her. She wasn’t surprised to see who it was when he came into the light.

Felicity had been in the library doing some research on the new threat to Star City. She was hoping to find a historical map of the city before the city went digital. Oliver believed that Darhk was hiding somewhere that wasn’t on the present map. He was thinking it must be a forgotten basement of a demolished building at the edge of town.     

“Hello Ms. Smoak. Do you know who I am?” Damian Darhk walked up to her with a smirk on his face.

“You’re the one that has been trying to destroy this city your Damian Darhk.” Felicity took a breath and pushed her hair behind her ear. She activated the comm and the tracker in her ear at the same time.  

“I’m also the man that is going to kill you and destroy the Green Arrow in the process.” Dark pulled out what looked like a dagger from under his coat.

“That’s some big knife you have there. Compensating for something?” Felicity didn’t flinch as he raised the knife to look at it.

“Felicity, don’t provoke him. I’m just a few seconds away.” Oliver’s voice in her ear told her. “Keep him talking.”

“How did you know that I was here?” Felicity stepped back until her back was against the books on the shelf.

“You aren’t that hard to follow Ms. Smoak. You make quiet the brightly colored target.” Darhk laughed. “I have had my people following you for some time now. Is he listening to us?”

“Is who listening to what? We are the only ones here.” Felicity scrunched her face up as the man stepped closer.

"Is the Green Arrow listening to us on the comm in your ear?" Darhk pointed at her ear with the knife. The low light illuminated the blade.

“I don’t even know who you are talking about.” Felicity’s hand found a thick book behind her. She shifted to cover the fact that she had her hand around it.

“I know you do. I also know you are the mastermind behind the city’s vigilantes.” Darhk took another step closer. “They have to have a leader with an ability for higher level problem solving and I believe it’s you. Brawn and brains rarely come in the same package.”

Felicity snorted. “Are you sure about that?”

“I’ve got eyes on you, Felicity.” Oliver said over the comm.

“Experience tells me that I’m right.” Darhk stepped one more step closer. “He’s here. I can feel his presence.”

“Who’s here?” Felicity looked darhk dead in the eye. “I only see a megalomaniac with a big knife compensating for his lack of… “

Suddenly an arrow flew through the air towards Darhk’s head. He turned to stop it with his magic. Felicity swung the book at his head with both hands. He fell at her feet with a thud. She picked up the knife from the floor and ran.

Oliver met her at the end of the hallway and they left the building on a zip line. They landed in the alley down below.

“Why did you take the knife?” Oliver asked when they were safely away.

“It has writing on it.” Felicity held up the knife for him to see. “I saw writing like this when we were in Nanda Parbat. I thought maybe it has magical properties or something. At the very least, it could give us a clue.”

Oliver looked at the knife she was holding. “Felicity, he could have killed you.”

“But he didn’t.” Felicity caressed his cheek. “Remember this life is my choice as much as it is yours. Now let’s go get this scanned so we can get it translated.”

“Yes Boss.” Oliver kissed her on the cheek. “The van is over there at end of the alley.”

Felicity took his hand and ran with him to the van,


	27. FF#47: The Way to Forget

**FF#47: The Way to Forget**

**Word Count:** 471

**Prompt:** Past Sins

**Rating:** PG

Oliver woke up with a jolt. It took a moment for the images to fade into the darkness. He blinked to adjust to the low light in their bedroom.

He looked over at Felicity sleeping peacefully beside him. At least he hadn’t waked her up. He didn’t want to disturb the beautiful dreams that he hoped she was dreaming.

He sat up and looked around out of habit. He rubbed his face with his hands and eased out of bed. He walked into the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

The dreams were back. All of the things that he and done were back to haunt him. He hadn’t had them for a while. He had thought they were gone until he came back to Starling City. No Star City. He corrected himself in his head.

He turned on the water and leaned against the sink. He sighed as he watched the water swirl down the drain. The images from his dream replayed in his mind.  

“Oliver? What’s wrong?” Felicity stood in the doorway with a concerned look on her face. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing one of his t-shirts. “You haven’t got up in the middle of the night in a long time.”

“My nightmares are back. Go back to sleep. I’m sorry if I woke you up.” Oliver didn’t even raise his head to speak to her.

Felicity walked over and ran her hand over his back. “You know you can talk to me about anything.”

“I don’t want to burden you with my past sins.” Oliver turned the water off and turned into her arms. “They are too horrible to even talk about.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around his waist. “I can help you chase them away but you have to tell me what they are first. We can do anything together.”

“I don’t want you to think less of me.” Oliver rested his chin on the top of her head. “I did a lot of bad things.”

“Oliver, I love you. I know you have a good heart. I would never think anything bad about you.” Felicity squeezed him tighter. “I know who you are and what you’ve done since you came home. It didn’t keep me from falling in love with you.”

“I still don’t understand how that happened.” Oliver chuckled.

“Love is weird that way.” Felicity pulled back to look up at him. “Let’s go back to bed.”

“You go ahead. I don’t think I can get back to sleep.” Oliver sighed.

“I wasn’t suggesting that we go back to sleep.” Felicity wiggled her eyebrows at him. “Come on Mister. I can make you forget.”

Oliver let her lead him back to bed. He really didn’t care how they fell in love he was just grateful that they did. 


	28. FF#48: Never lie to Felicity…Again

**FF#48: Never lie to Felicity…Again**

**Word Count:** 705

**Prompt:** Two Lies and One Truth

**Rating:** PG

 

“Oliver, have you heard from Laurel?” Felicity put her hand on Oliver’s shoulder. “I can’t get her on her phone it keeps going to voice mail.”

“Why are you trying to call Laurel?” Oliver looked up from the arrow he was sharpening.

“I wanted to know what time she was going to be here tonight. She hasn’t checked in for three days. I’m worried.” Felicity watched as he picked up another arrow.

“Don’t be. She’s fine. She can handle herself.” Oliver looked back down to continue.

Felicity looked at him and frowned. She thought that was a strange thing for him to say. She shook off the feeling he wasn’t telling her something and went to check alerts.

Oliver glanced up at her at the computer. He should probably tell her what was going on but he didn’t want to get her hopes up if it didn’t work. He went back to his arrows with a sigh.

“Oliver!”

Oliver jumped. He cut his finger on the edge of the arrow in his hand. “Felicity!”

“There is a report of grave robbing at the cemetery and guess who’s grave was robbed. Sara’s grave.” Felicity stood in front of him this time with a pissed off look on her face. “Is that where Laurel is? Is she in Nanda Parbat using the magic hot tub to bring back Sara? That’s why you told me not to worry because you knew, isn’t it?”

Oliver swallowed. He nodded. “We didn’t think we should tell you in case it didn’t work.”

“We? Who else knows about this?” Felicity reached over and switched off the grinder. “The truth this time. No more lies. And yes, not telling me something is a lie too. It’s a lie of omission.”

“Dig, myself, Laurel, and Nyssa.” Oliver wiped the blood off his finger.   

“Oh and you couldn’t let me in on it. I thought you trusted me.” Felicity looked really hurt.

“I do but Laurel and Nyssa were determined to do it with or without us.” Oliver knew he was in trouble so he did the only thing he could. “I thought we should leave you out of it.”

“Really? Gee thanks.” Felicity was really pissed now.

“Felicity, there was no way to talk them out of it. We didn’t tell Thea.” Oliver realized he was just making the hole deeper.

“I’m not your sister.” Felicity glared at him. “I’m the woman you love and sleep with. And by sleep I mean have sex. If you can’t trust me then who can you trust?”

“I’m sorry. I should have told you.” Oliver looked as contrite as he could.

“Hey.” Dig walked in and looked at them. “Am I interrupting something?”

Felicity shook her head and walked back to her computer.

Oliver looked like a kicked puppy.

Dig frowned. He went to check his weapons before he suited up.

“Dig, do you keep secrets from Lyla?” Felicity asked from her chair.

“Uh. Dig looked at Oliver. “She found out, didn’t she?”

Oliver nodded.

Dig shook his head and checked his clip.

“You didn’t answer my question, Dig.” Felicity looked straight at Dig.

“I don’t tell her everything. She gets it. She has secrets she can’t tell me.” Dig didn’t look up when he responded to Felicity. She would take one look at him and know he was lying.

“Wow. Does anyone ever tell me the truth around here anymore?” Felicity threw her hands in the air in defeat.

“Try being his sister.” Thea walked in and glared at Oliver. “He lied to me for years.”

“It’s not…” Oliver stopped when Dig cleared his throat. Oliver looked over at him and Dig shook his head. “I’m sorry Felicity. It won’t happen again.”

“That better not be another lie.” Felicity tilted her head at him.

“It’s not.” Oliver shifted on his feet.

Felicity raised an eyebrow at him and turned to face the monitor again.

Dig and Thea walked over and stood on either side of Oliver with their arms folded across their chests. They both gave him disappointed looks.

Oliver sighed. He realized he was going to have to make this up to Felicity or he might just get his ass kicked.… by the whole team.  


End file.
